


Hide and Seek

by ahunmaster



Series: Experiment AU [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Bathing/Washing, Bubble Bath, Caretaking, Cute, Experiments, Fluff, Human/Animal Hybrids, Hybrids, Science Experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5923848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eclipse wants to take a bath by herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Seek

"Eclipse?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
Megatron growled as he moved into the entertainment room looking for his bunny hybrid.  
  
"Eclipse?"  
  
Nothing still.  
  
This was getting ridiculous.  He had been trying to get Eclipse ready for a bath and then she had suddenly disappeared.  
  
What made it even more annoying was that Eclipse had taken off her honey-colored sundress and had left it in the main hallway when he had gone looking for her.  
  
Great.  Just great.  Just what he needed on a Saturday afternoon.  Looking throughout his entire house trying to find a naked Eclipse.  
  
Goddamn hybrid brat.  Once he found her, he was going to take away her ice cream dessert tonight.  He was not in the mood for this.

* * *

He would be really pissed at himself later when he finally found her.  Apparently, the bunny hybrid had hidden behind his dresser and had put the dress outside to make him think she had gone to hide somewhere in the house.  
  
So in the hour he had spent looking for Eclipse, she had snuck back into the bath and had proceeded to take it by herself.  But not before she put in the entire contents of the bubble bath bottle in.  
  
He had been left wide-eyed and jaw hitting the floor when he finally returned to look in the bedroom to find it having flooded with bubbles.  And that was before he found the culprit giggling in the bath that had been entirely covered by mountains of bubbles.  
  
Clever.  He had to give her that for tricking him to get to the bubble bath product.  
  
She still wasn't getting ice cream.  Or any more bubble baths.  
  
At least not until he refurbished the whole bathroom and the bedroom carpet.


End file.
